There is abundant evidence that some glycolytic enzymes can bind to certain cell membranes. Our work in this area has centered on two glycolytic enzymes, glyceraldehyde 3-phosphate dehydrogenase and phosphate dehydrogenase and phosphoglycerate kinase, and their interactions with two membrane systems, the plasma membrane of human erythrocytes and the sarcoplasmic reticulum of rabbit skeletal muscle. Building on our previous experience we now want to address the following questions experimentally: a. To what proteins go glyceraldehyde 3-phosphate dehydrogenase and phosphoglycerate kinase bind in the membranes of erythrocytes and sarcoplasmic reticulum? b. How do glyceraldehyde 3-phosphate dehydrogenase and phosphoglycerate kinase bind to their specific binding sites in each membrane? c. What are the functional consequences of the binding of glyceraldehyde 3-phosphate dehydrogenase and phosphoglycerate kinase to these membranes?